A product or a service to which an augmented reality (AR) technology is applied has been spread in the past. The augmented reality (AR) technology realizes the interaction between an object in a real world and an object in a virtual world within a screen of a smartphone or a game console. Among such technology is a one that uses multiple cards (physical objects) to realize the interaction with characters (virtual objects) associated with the respective cards within a screen (virtual world), examples of which include a card game.
According to this technology, interaction content is specified on the basis solely of a positional relation between the physical objects in most cases and accordingly, not only operation content implemented in a physical world but also the interaction content by the virtual object corresponding to such operation content has been consequently limited.
Compared to this, for example, Patent Document 1 has suggested a method for analyzing respective feature points of a face, a thing and so on and then using results of the feature point analysis to vary a type of a virtual effect or a way of rendering a virtual effect to be accompanied with the respective feature points.
Meanwhile, Patent Document 2 has suggested a method for analyzing respective feature points of a face, a thing and so on and even giving meanings thereto (for example, “gripping” is given when movements of fingers of a hand curling up is observed) to utilize results obtained by giving meanings in this manner. This achieves, for example, the transformation of the associated virtual object (e.g., the hand within the screen) or the virtual object affected by this associated virtual object (e.g., a ball within the screen), or alternatively, the interaction therebetween (e.g., the hand gripping the ball within the screen).